This specification relates to optical character recognition.
Optical character recognition (OCR) uses computer software to process digital images of printed, typewritten, handwritten, or other written text, whether originally on paper, microfilm, or other medium, and to produce text from the images. The digital image of a document processed by an OCR engine may include images of multiple pages of written material. The images of the text to be processed by the OCR engine may be obtained by various imaging methods including using an image scanner to capture digital images of the text.